yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BioMasterZap
Feel free to leave any deck suggestions, questions, or other comments Bio 14:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, feel free to ask me if you have doubts. You may also like to take a look to our FAQ if you have questions. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 14:56, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Unblocked Your block was a mistake, you can edit again. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:57, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Anti GB EH? Haha. Thanks for the request. In truth, beneath all the things I've been doing recently, my spare time has been invested into making a deck that would outshine all others - the reason being it would be the "anti-everything" deck. It has yet to be posted. This deck I'm currently making in the dark is one that doesn't only fight the Gladiator Beasts, but at least 80% advantageous over every deck I know. I will post it soon on my main page. It is my best deck ever - one born from both time and irony. Chris427 09:15, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * The deck is done is now found on my main page named: The Golden City. It's my ultimate version of the Elemental Heroes, the cards that I have for so long denied their powers. Now, they make up my best and favorite deck. There's heavy oppressions on Special Summoning, which removes the usual Monster Reborn and Premature Burial I usually have in all my decks (the irony part, since I'm so anal about it). The deck takes some skill to use, but its definitely my proudest one yet. It's able to break at least 80% of every deck I face. However, it's sort of expensive, so I'll be posting an alternate version that is related (although not as powerful) but on a budget - for my own purposes as well. This deck will take some time getting the cards I need. Cheers! Chris427 22:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) * Sounds like a good idea. I'll get to it soon, only that I don't use OCG cards - so no Thunderking. Chris427 05:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * Here's the deck. I hate to say it doesn't have all the Vanity cards, but I felt Vanity's Fiend was sufficient. It's aided by mostly Rock monsters along with a few D.D.s that are excellent versus Gladiator Beasts. I'll explain the deck below. So I hope most of the cards here aren't expensive nor difficult to obtain. But I think I made sure it's both effective and fun. I may play test it soon. Here are the strategies from top to bottom: * D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady are staples in many anti-GB decks; they are able to remove from play the Gladiator Beasts that GB users rely on so much. * Legendary Jujitsu Master is a renowned card in helping to dramatically slow down Gladiator Beast progress. * Guardian Sphinx is an excellent card in keeping GBs off of the field, often slowing the enemy down and giving more efficiency to the user. * Fossil Dyna and Vanity's Fiend are there for anti-special-summoning purposes. They are heavily supported by spells and traps below. * The lone Swarm of Scarabs there is a medium for monster removal in case of narrowing gameplay. * Soul Exchange is used for a quick summoning of either Vanity's Fiend or Guardian Sphinx, both very useful cards in your deck. * Vengeful Bog Spirit, although it prevents your monsters to attack on first turn they are summoned (including flipped summoned), they will slow down Gladiator Beasts so much. Since most of your flippers (Guardian Sphinx or Scarabs or Dyna) have low attacking powers, they are easily defended by using this helpful card. * Book of Moon is a must have against any Gladiator Beast. You are able to stall any monster for a given turn, or, to use on your own flip effect monsters whenever necessary. * Enemy Controller, Mind Control, and Brain Control are all cards to control your enemy. Since I assume you know Gladiator Beasts pretty well since its your cousin, you should know how to use them to their fullest extent. The variety of control cards are there for your versatility, as all of them have good capabilities. * Heavy Storm, Monster Reborn, and Premature Burial are self-explanatory. * Bottomless Trap Hole will screw up your GB opponent big time. It removes from play GBs and they have a hard time getting back from the 'removed from play section.' * Royal Oppression you should know why already. * Threatening Roar is here to prevent Gladiator Beasts from attacking. Although it lasts only one turn, it is so helpful, as one turn may judge the entire game. Beat your cousin for me! Chris427 06:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) * Good point. It's just a habit to put MR and PB in there lol. I'll edit it soon since I'm busy at the moment. Chris427 07:51, 31 July 2008 (UTC) * Ok I fixed it quickly. It should run finely and smoothly, hopefully. Have fun! Chris427 08:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Duel Hi... do you want to duel at the duel terminal? Tkalamov 08:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Tkalamov Card Rulings:Field Barrier Only rulings that appear on an official source should be listed on the Card Rulings pages. Although your rulings was correct, it did not appear on any such source, so it was removed. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Request I'm not really familiar with any of the instant messengers. What about simply using the Duel Terminal Forum? (BTW: If we duel, I'd probably be using a deck with some OCG-only cards, and all proxies. And, of course, Advanced Format. I hope you don't mind.) Runer5h 02:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I guess I could learn easily enough... fine. Tell me which board to go to - but tomorrow, please. Where I live, it is 10:40 right....................... now. And I have a final tomorrow. But I'll be fine otherwise. (PS: What deck are you going to be using? I'm going to use my Puppet Master Abuse deck. Runer5h 02:40, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Just give me a heads up when you read this. If I had to choose your deck, I'd choose... Monarchs. So, what IRC channel will you be using? Runer5h 18:42, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Okay. Just let me know, and I'll do my best. Runer5h 22:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :If you're still open, then let's go. Runer5h 00:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I really got my @$$ handed to me. Though I did come close(ish) to beating you both times. Great games. Runer5h 02:45, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Deck Ideas :I really like some of the ideas for the Puppet Master deck - how did I not think of Tragoedia? I'll have to work out what to remove to put that in. I'm not sure that DAD wouldn't become a dead card very often, but it could work. What do you think of Necro Gardna? :As for the HAD Abuse deck, it's fairly good. Confit is something I didn't think of, and it would definitely replace Spell Striker; it's far too often that I simply can't special summon SS because I DON'T HAVE ANY SPELLS IN THE GRAVE! Which, as you might surmise, is annoying as hell. But I'd rather not use Masked Dragon and REDMD: Masked Dragon because it can only summon the one monster, whereas Giant Rat can bring out the effectively-1900 ATK beatstick and Tuner Psychic Commander. REDMD stays out because I don't really want to have to tribute summon it, or remove my HAD for it. :Overall, thanks for the ideas. Runer5h 00:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, Psychic Commander mainly went in because, unlike Krebons, it's a beatstick that can be searched the same way that HAD can: Giant Rat. I really don't want to have to use Mystic Tomato. I don't really want 3 Plasma; 2 is enough, which means Scapegoat. I tried Card of Safe Return, but it wasn't reliable enough. Finally, Diamond Dude stays in because if his effect activates successfully to flip off Trade-In/Destiny Draw, I usually start owning next turn. :As for the comments on Abusive Puppetry, I like some of the ideas. I've gotten the deck to work with those cards. And what do you think the side deck should be? I've got: *3 Prime Material Dragon (I am never losing that badly to a Bubbleman Burn deck again.) *2 Black Shining G (after getting destroyed by E-Dizzle's Junk deck, I'm convinced that this is one of the best ways to deal with Synchros; it's the newest Trap Hole, but less vulnerable. I am confident that this card will see play in LS as soon as it's released in English.) *2 Necro Gardna (Not a bad idea either.) *2 Soul Taker (Vanity's Fiend, you are not destroying me that easily ever again.) *2 Radiant Mirror Force (LS tech) *3 Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter (dumps cards, useful) *2 Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer (why not) This is mostly off the top of my head. Runer5h 01:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC)Runer5h